Erik and Alex Came After
by Erin da half-vamp demi god
Summary: This is the story of two young demigods in an alternate reality after the Lost Hero. They think that they're enemies until they join together and realize that they are a force to be reckoned with. this is a co-write! but this is a really good one.
1. Alex

Okay, so I said that this story was a co-write didn't I? THIS part of the story is the same thing from Alex's point of view. It's really quite interesting because Alex already knows about camp half-blood, and what it's like there, and pretty much grew up around monsters. Sorry about the lack of detail. I don't think Erin went over this... I did though (not allowed to add anything though). Sorry about gabbing on forever. ENJOY!

Alex's POV

**I was spinning in my chair, bored as always. I'd been in this school for over a week and I still haven't been able to figure out who the demigod was... if Grover would just hurry his little goat behind up and get here, my life would be much easier.**

**It was first hour... technology. We'd been doing the same simple warm-up for as long as I've been here, so I easily finished it in about a half a minute. Still spinning as fast as I could I changed the song on my Ipod blindly, changing it from, 'Poker Face' to 'Just Dance'.**

**Slowing down I watched as a new girl walked in the room, Poor girl... Late. Mr. Smith hates students who are late. Even if they're new. I thought feeling bad for her.**

**She took a seat next to me, she was unlucky, she got stuck in the back will all the vandalism I've done to the area in two weeks, I think it looks like it's been that way for months at least. **

**She quickly finished the warm-up, fingers typing furiously across her keyboard. I looked up at the ceiling, counting the cracks in it as best as i could while spinning, Wonder how long it'll be for that to cave in on me? I mused in my head.**

**She stopped typing, and was now staring at the ceiling, probably as bored as I was. I pulled my three sharpies out of my pocket, wishing that i could uncap at least my bow to polish it. I looked over and saw that the teacher had finally fallen asleep at his desk. Smiling as I watched the girl pulled out her fairly damaged book.**

**Shifting my weight ever so slightly in my chair, a loud squeaking noise erupted from my chair, appearing every half spin. I smiled and continued spinning, gaining speed every time the beat changed in the song.**

**The new girl glared over the top of her book and said deadly sweet, "Could you stop that?"**

**I smiled, Well... "I could," I smiled laughing to myself. She should really choose her words more carefully, you never know who's going to twist them. **

**She gritted her teeth and put down her book. It looked like she was about to get over here and try to kick my ass, like she could, until she froze in her footsteps. Her head turned slowly toward the window by the door, then got whipped in the shoulder by her blond ponytail as she twisted back around.**

**"Did you hear that?" she was quiet, and annoying. Those are always the strange ones. The only thing that was stranger was seeing a Harpie tap dance for the first talent show we ever had at camp. Harpies are surprisingly good dancers.**

**"Hear what?" I asked, I pulled my ear bud out. I heard the noise, I just felt like seeing how much she could see this the half-blood i was looking for? or just another mortal who could see through the mist.**

**"That sound! Do you see it at least?" She pointed to a creature I'd seen for the past two weeks, the monster had been trying to figure out if I was a half blood or not, I always stayed calm around it, it would just think that I was a regular mortal.**

**"Well duh, that's the principle. He visits our class a lot, he has to wake up Mr. Smith almost everyday." I started to fiddle with my sharpies, the urge to pull of the caps and shoot the monster was over powering.**

**"How is that... monstrosity a principle!" Her voice grew higher, she seemed like she was trying to ignore him, think he was normal, trying to follow my example. I became more aware that the monster was cornering us between the wall and him... I looked at the girl next to me, her attempt at ignoring the monster forgotten.**

**I sighed and groaned, a strange combination, but I was then getting ready to pull the caps off of my sharpies... even in the room of witnesses. So... a thought nagged me, this must be the Demigod I'd been looking for. At least she finally showed up.**

**The girl grabbed on to my sleeve, sprinting with me behind her through the monsters deshaped legs, who was still smelling the air around us. I started to struggle in her grip, irritated about being manhandled.**

**"If you would just calm down!" I said through clenched teeth, "We would be able to get out of here easier!"**

**She pulled me outside the school, trying to look calm for passing teachers who looked at us suspiciously. Just outside the doors of the school I gave her a sharp order, "Describe the principle." when she hesitated I jerked her arm, "Now!"**

**"He... or she... it had horrifying horns, it was monstrous! How are you used to it?" she was hysterical.**

**"Because that monster has been hanging around the school for a while... mostly appearing in my classes, simple enough, he's brought friends around too... very hard to not shoot. Awful monsters... poisonous, pointy sharp horns, death grip, and it gets creative when it catches you. Once it squeezed a kid till his eyes popped out!" I smiled at my attempt to scare her, it worked. Well, not really. She was a pretty good actress.**

**"What! And there have been more than one of them around here! That is not right!" The girl seemed determined to forget about the monster.**

**"Well, your going to have to get used to it, trust me, I've... known about it my entire life." I shuddered, thinking about the awful year when I made a break for it. She looked confused, I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Those monsters." I said slowly, "Are going to start chasing you till I can get you to camp."**

**"What camp?" She questioned.**

**"Camp half-blood, now come with me... Unless you want to be monster chow." I pulled on her arm, and this time she was less reluctant. I started to pull her down and away from the school building, that was when we both turned and looked behind us. Rule number one about being a half blood: When making an escape, do not, ever, ever, EVER look back. Because one: you will likely lose your nerve and freeze in place, two: you might've just lost your idea on how you were going to escape. And three? Well you'll probably crap your pants depending on who your running from.**

**What we saw was completely fear inducing. The principle/monster was exiting the school, starting to follow us, but what i also noticed. Was that it was calling for back up.**

**"Shit." I heard the other half blood swear, she grabbed my arm and started pulling me down the street. She could run fast, and speed was most certainly what we needed. Maybe I should ask my dad for a favor? I questioned in my mind, starting to sprint to catch up with the girl.**

**Like it hate it? COMPLETELY LOVE IT! Well I don't care if you hate it… I'm just not going to capitalize it. So… like I said check out MirMir eats Chocolate's stories, you'll love em. Just when you see the profile, notice the fact that she copied mine. But still you'll be getting two chapters at once, one in Alex's POV and one in Erik's POV and depending on if your reading mine or her's, the chapters will be in a different order! :D haha so review tell me what ya think, I had to edit this a lot. It took forever to write… and the next two chapters should be really really REALLY funny. Bye for now -Erin**


	2. Erik

**This is MirMir Eats Chocolate's chapter, I am not changing anything so you can read her A/N note if you want to… but it's just going to be the same thing I did. So this is the chapter she wrote (I edited a bit) so tell us if you like it! And if you want to (and you don't know this other author) search for her and BANG read her stories. Well read on!**

**Just so you know I am doing this as a co-write with Erin da half vamp demigod. We both have extremely over-active imaginations and we decided that if we put our heads together we would make something unique. So without further ado I give you Erik came after.**

**PS**

**This story takes place just after the war with Kronos at the very end of the last Olympian. This is about some of the first kids affected by Percy's law of claiming.**

**Sorry that I always take so long to get to the story. HERE YOU GO!**

**Erik (POV)**

I stepped through the door to my first class of the day, which of coarse had to be technology. I handed my late pass to the teacher and walked over to the only open seat as he gave the general welcome speech with the whole who-they-are-and-how-to-treat-them. I could care less even if it was for my sake.

The reason I say it was for my sake is that I don't necessarily fall under the popular category at any school. Usually, teachers have a sixth sense fir telling if the students are popular or not. I'm normally just that scary girl in the back of the room that never talks to anyone because there isn't anyone in the school brave enough to talk to her. I hardly ever have any friends at my schools, and I don't exactly fit in because my name is ...Erik.

I know what you're thinking. It's either, why would that make you stand out? or why the hell do you have a guy's name?. You should know that I'm a girl... My mom (whoever she is) decided that it would be better off if I had a guy's name, and so far it's not really working out. Thanks Mom. I get to endure a lifetime of torture because she was unique in her name choosing. You'd think that by now people would learn to appreciate diversity, instead of calling it curse of life and making it into something bad.

I scanned the room for the seat I'd be taking for the rest of the year (which really wasn't that long, when I found out that my seat was in the very back of the room. I just couldn't help but be glad, and the corners of my mouth started to curve a bit of their own accord. From my personal experience, it's always worse to sit in the front of the room. You always get creepy teachers staring you in the face, the board is off to a weird angle, and it seems waaaayyyy too public with everyone walking in and out RIGHT AT YOUR DESK. I got lucky.

My seat was one of those seats in the back where everything was vandalized with the names of crushes and creepy comments about Miley Cyrus. To my right was the wall, but to my left was a girl spinning in her chair and staring at the ceiling. I got the feeling that this will be easiest class I have ever taken.

Today we were just doing basic warm-ups in class, so I finished just about as soon as I sat down. I forgot to bring my writing pad (which normally is used for drawing as well as writing even if it only says writing in the title), so it got pretty damn boring in there.

The next thing I knew, I was staring at the ceiling too, and had practically become the mirror image of the person next to me. There was nothing more boring that I had ever experienced. Even the teacher had fallen asleep at his desk. Eventually, the boredom got the best of me, and overwhelmed all my force of will. I pulled out my weathered copy of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (for emergencies only), and decided to start reading it for the fourth time.

Naturally, the girl next to me had to make a ton of noise in the spinning chair just inches from hitting me while I was trying to read. Now add my fist to that and you have world war three waiting to happen. I didn't want to get in a fight on my first day at a new school. I just got kicked out of yet another school, and I didn't want to go to three schools in the same school week.

"Could you stop that?" I asked, peeking over my book to look her in the eyes like all good opponents should.

"Sure I could." She smiled and laughed an utterly mischievous laugh. I did NOT want this to happen.

Slowly and smoothly, I set down my book and carefully marked the page with the dust jacket. I was about to get up and go tell her to stick it, when I heard a noise come from behind me. It was a gruesome growl that came from the hallway, but was barely audible over the basic racket that the room had been omitting into the air. Normally I would've just pulled my chair over a few inches to avoid the annoying girl and forgotten about the noise, so... I did.

Then I heard that stupid noise again, but louder. It was much more obvious than the first one. That made me wonder about what I had felt following me while I wandered around the school, associating myself with the halls and my locker combo. I turned my head around and saw a creature with terrible horns and monstrous features framed in the window by the door. I was just about to avert my eyes and look away before the thing could notice, but it caught me staring at the tiniest fraction of a second.

It was confused, but I was absolutely certain that people usually couldn't see him- or at least they couldn't see him in the way I did. I didn't know how well the horrific creature could hear, but if he was equal to a human, I could make it look like I was chatting with my neighbor like all the other kids, but really warn the annoying stranger of his presence. Even if I didn't like her, it didn't mean that she should die.

I leaned towards her in my chair, and the chair squeaked in protest, so that the moment had lost all the drama that would have been. "Did you hear that?" I asked in the smallest and quietest voice I could manage. I tilted my head towards the window as if to show her the source. She didn't really seem to get it.

"Hear what?" She asked quite confused as she pulled and ear bud out of her ear.

"That sound! Do you see it at least?" I pointed at the horrific creature, she looked calm and just eyed it wearily.

"Well duh, that's the principle. He visits our class a lot, he has to wake up Mr. Smith almost every day." She seemed calm and relaxed, but she fingered her gold and silver sharpies anxiously, as if they would save us if the thing were to attack.

"How is that... monstrosity, a principle!" My voice took a higher octave as I tried to ignore the beast that was walking towards me. He could hear me? How could he hear me. I doubt that the girl next to me could hear me, and there was a wall between me and that... thing (aways use thing when you're lacking a better word).

She groaned in the way that some people do when they have to get up off the couch to find the remote. It was almost like saying but can't I just save myself from death by monster later? Idiot.

The monster was getting closer to us now, and nearly had us cornered between his ugly misshapen body and the wall. I could see the sweat stains on his dirty tank top, and the blood stains on his teeth and horns, as I got a whiff of his horrible breath. I yanked the girl's arm, and ran between the monster's legs, moving faster than I had in a long time. Not since... Never mind. I dragged her through the door to the classroom and yanked her down the hall, until we were outside.

"If you would just calm down we'd be able to get out of here easier!" She was so annoyed even though I had just SAVED HER LIFE! Real grateful person she is.

I tried to calm myself down so I didn't start to hallucinate or anything like the thousands of psychiatrists my "parents" had taken me to told me. I don't believe that I have mental issues. Just because I have ADHD and dyslexia doesn't mean that I can't see sense. Stupid overly- calm idiots. Stupid can't-see-the-blatantly-obvious-parents. Ugh. Why can't I have a GOOD life?

"Describe the principal." the girl said. You mean monster disguised as a principal? Sure I can. If you mean the REAL principal, I can't exactly say...

"Now!" she yanked on my arm. Hard. I hate it when people do that.

"He... Or she had horrifying horns. It was MONSTROUS! How are you used to something like that?" I probably sounded gullible, because the next few sentences I heard were the stupidest type of cheap manipulation that could ever be found.

"Because that monster has been hanging around the school for a while... mostly appearing in my classes, simple enough, he's brought friends around too... very hard to not shoot. Awful monsters... poisonous, pointy sharp horns, death grip, and it gets creative when it catches you. Once it squeezed a kid till his eyes popped out!"

I let my eyes get all big and made myself look and sound all scared. If she wanted to scare me then I could let her be satisfied with my acting.

A small smile appeared on her face as I started my "scared rant". "What? And there have been more than one of them around here! That is not right!"

"Well, your going to have to get used to it, trust me, I've... known about it my entire life."

She sounded more serious than she ever had in the five minutes I've known her. Maybe she was an actual person somewhere on the inside. She sighed. "Those monsters are going to start chasing you until I can get you to camp." She spoke in a voice that was slow and solemn.

"What camp?" I asked curiously, because I had never really been to summer camp. It sounded like fun, but my "parents" always sent me off to their summer home when I wasn't in school. They didn't care about me. They just cared about not seeing me.

"Camp Half-blood," She said. "Now come with me... Unless you want to be monster chow." Once again she pulled me by my arm to make our escape, but this time I let her. Then I took one final glance back at the school behind me, and saw the principal leaving the school to follow us.

"Shit" I said, and I grabbed the other girl's arm, and took the lead as I ran fast and hard down the city blocks of New York.

**End of chapter. DON DON DON! I'm sorry I haven't posted on any of my stories in such a long time, but since this is a co-write I can really help with that because I have someone working with me so you get two chapters at once! just remember that it's not copying, because erin da half vamp demigod has agreed to write with me and because in real life we're paternal twins. If you run across her story of this one on fanfiction instead of mine, tell her that I said hi. Thanks for reading! Love you!**


End file.
